Trisha's Reliquum
by BigChillFreak
Summary: A fall out between Trisha and her mother leads to problems in the Elrics life, when the woman cease back claiming that the boys belong with her legally as their only living blood relitive, the Elric brothers learn of the life that was there mother's as they try to keep her from discovering their taboo But when things turn south showing her their mistake may be what Irena needs
1. Chapter 1

**Irena Elric**

"Trisha!" a woman in her late thirties yelled in a mothering command.

The woman's long auburn hair was in a bun, her long sleeved red sweater over a tan colored dress, glasses worn over sharp dark green eyes as red lips were in a stern frown.

Young eighteen year old Trisha Elric looked over at her mother, brown hair that touched her shoulders moved in the action.

Green eyes of the same color stared back with anger but yet held softness despite her current mood; wearing a yellow dress she held a bag in her hands.

"Why can't you just understand!" it was a stubborn plead she was leaving even if her mother wouldn't allow it.

"I told you Trisha, there's something wrong about that man" Irena Elric had her hands on her hips a scowl over taking her features, a scowl her future grandson would inherit.

Trisha sighed a hand massaging her temple, she knew he was different she knew exactly how much to.

He had told her before she made this decision, Trisha didn't care she loved him like no other and she wished her mother could see that.

Sometimes she wished her father hadn't died, he was the only one besides Pinako Rockbell that seemed to listen to her.

"I'm warning you Trisha! Staying with that man will cause you unhappiness and maybe an early death!" Irena warned always one for superstition, especially ever since she saw that man use alchemy" you will come to central and find a suitable man there or else" it was an ultimatum, stay with the only family she had or go.

Years later when Trisha held her one and two year old sons she'd look out the window into the sky, she would always wonder if there was something she could have done.

So that her mother could see the two beautiful grandsons she now had, but anytime she thought about mentioning Irena she would dismiss it.

Trisha looked at her mother who had her own belongings packed" I'm sorry" she whispered as she began to walk away.

To the little house where she would soon begin a new life, even if it wasn't how she wanted it completely" I still love you mother" she spoke not looking back.

The last image of her mother had always been that scowl and glare and final shout of" you'll regret this Trisha! You should have listened!" but even when he left she never regretted it.

She never regretted her choice, not when she saw the life she brought by her decision.

Not when she had her sweet boys who loved her more than anything, both who were so much like their father yet one who in some ways was like her mother.

During her illness as she watched her boys from the window, little Winry was trying to cheer them up and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Alphonse had joined in her game but Edward was still sulking, she worried sometimes about this.

It made her afraid to die; sure she was afraid she didn't want to leave her babies, her friends and her Hohenheim.

She even told Pinako to give him a message, to forgive her that she wasn't strong enough.

But a few weeks as she began to go through the worst of her illness she spoke only to Sara and Pinako, she couldn't bare her boys to see her like this.

It broke her heart every time when they realized she wasn't getting better, and it brought up a question that she only trusted her best friend and the elderly woman who had been like another mother to her.

"I know you, Urey and Pinako would take care of them but sometimes I wonder" she stopped as a cough wracked her body, it was just another reminder of how little time she had left" I wonder if I should tell Irena" she had admitted to them.

Sara and Urey were of course against the idea, knowing how the woman had been when she lived in Resembool and had met Von Hohenheim.

They were sure she'd react well to her grandsons, but Pinako had just told her that it was her choice.

Even as she lay dying seeing a hand reaching for her as two smaller hands tried to keep her grounded, she couldn't help the tiny question.

Should she have told her?

-000-

Irena Elric looked at the gravestone; now older woman couldn't help but push back the burn in her now dull dark green eyes.

She had died that long ago? Irena felt like just yesterday she and Trisha had their falling out over the same man who caused her death.

She had warned Trisha and this was the result, from what she heard he left her a single mother and all it took was an epidemic to take her away.

She had gone to speak with Pinako who hadn't changed much at all, not that Irena was surprised by this.

The elderly woman was cold towards her and Irena was as well.

They had never gotten along, but Trisha had always been the one thing that placated them in the same room even in death.

That's when she learned of her two grandsons not that she hadn't heard of them in central.

The Elric brothers she never once suspected they were her grandsons, never having seen the boys only hearing the tales as she didn't fancy newspapers.

She wondered why Trisha didn't tell her she was ill or about the boys, sure they had a fall out but she could have told her!

But no! She had to wait for her to find out and now she had this to weigh down on her.

Looking up from the grave stone Irena looked at a photo; it showed Trisha the obvious smile of motherhood on her face as two boys were smiling next to her.

One looked like Trisha she was told that was Alphonse but the other, the eldest one Edward he was the exact image of his father even down to those golden eyes.

If she had bothered to look past the features of the man she despised, she would have noticed how the older boy wasn't completely his father.

"Military, just how did you raise those boys Trisha?" she asked the gravestone as she scowled" well I'm going to at least do this right I'm going to get those boys, if you had told me I could have help you know!" and yet that anger was wasted.

Trisha was gone the last reminder she had of her beloved was gone, all because she couldn't stop her daughter from making this mistake.

As Irena left the cemetery she didn't notice the way the trees shook ominously, the woman was about to once again cause pain in her family.

All because she was too stuck in the past, to bitter towards a man, to driven to make what she thought was the right thing.

To even realize what she was about to do, was going to tear apart many people.

All because she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong.

And this time Irena Elric would learn the reason why everything had gone wrong the day Trisha left.


	2. Chapter 2

**What!**

"I thought it was our month off! What does the bastard want now?"

Alphonse Elric didn't say a thing as he followed his ranting elder brother, people on the sidewalk looked at the thirteen year old in almost shock.

Well his brother didn't have the best language and that was especially true today, they had finished a mission a week ago and now had a month free.

This of course meant finding new leads and clues for the stone, and not having to tell his brother not to taunt the psychopath.

Honesty his brother would be lost without him, which the thought only made him feel guilty though; as of the moment he was just annoyed by his brother's ranting.

"I mean really, sends on missions he knows after we complete them-"okay that was it, they were close to HQ when Al finally had enough and lifted his brother by his coats hood.

"Al! What are you doing! Put me down!" it was actually a funny sight, a small boy being held up by his coat by a large suit of armor.

"I'll put you down when you stop ranting; I already had to hear this last week" Al's voice dripped irritation as Ed stopped his struggling.

If Al was already getting irritated it was only a few steps off from anger, he shuddered at the thought.

He liked his face in its current arrangement thank you very much.

"Fine, let's see what colonel assface wants just let me down its embarrassing" Ed muttered, he knew he was small and he hated it that Al had always been the taller of the two.

Though it was ridiculous now with the armor, not that it was his brother's fault he just hated being reminded of that detail.

"And yet I end up carrying you when you fall asleep" Al pointed out as Ed's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" he snapped as Al just laughed.

They received the usual strange looks of passing soldiers, as they still weren't used to the sight of a preteen and his younger armored brother being in the military.

Not that Ed didn't send his own glare towards anyone and everyone who looked; at least until they reached the wooden doors they had begun to recognize.

Ed didn't even bother to knock as he walked in, several heads looking over at him and his brother.

But unlike the other times no one spoke, just watched them.

Not even Havoc who usually had some sort of greeting for them spoke; there was a strange air of foreboding.

And it was making both brothers' antsy.

Eyes were on them as Ed reached towards the doors that held the colonels office, as both brothers walked in.

What was waiting on the other side was something they weren't prepared for.

A woman sat there on the couch in the man's office, a woman with auburn hair in a bun. Skin fair the only color being her dark red lips and despite the fact it was obvious she was past her prime she looked young, her sharp dull green eyes settled on them.

Eyes that painfully reminded them of someone else, despite the coldness in them.

She dressed the same way as Bradley's assistant did, a suit blue suit like skirt with a red tie and matching blue skirt.

It was Al that broke the silence" what's going on?" he asked meekly somehow looking meek and small in that large suit of armor.

A suit he still couldn't fully control yet.

Glancing at his brothers hard expression he knew it wasn't just him, he too had noticed the woman's startling appearance.

"Both of you take a seat" it was Mustang who spoke as he gestured to the other couch, voice devoid of any emotion.

And perhaps it was a tribute to the older Elrics curiosity that he did as told, the clattering of armor made them all flinch as the tense air was thick enough to slice with a knife.

"The reason I called you both down is because of-"Mustang was interrupted by the woman, her voice hard and cold.

"I can explain the situation myself colonel" she sent her sharp eyes his way as a challenge.

Both brothers found that surprising, see as Ed was the only one who usually challenge the man.

That was childish pride to say the least though.

This woman though, she held an air of command as if daring anyone to challenge her.

It was actually kinda scary.

Maybe it was her sharp eyes or maybe it was something else entirely but the man stood knowing he wouldn't want to be around when she explained the story she told him.

He'd only known the boys for a few months, everyone in his command currently setting their eyes on him could say the same.

And yet the two boys had started to grow on them.

But there wasn't anything they would be able to do, that was the way the law worked.

Of course he knew it wouldn't be this simple, with the Elric brothers it never was.

Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't get his brain to work that Ed wasn't yelling for answers.

Ed could only stare at the woman who looked so similar to his mother, yet at the same time was a completely different person.

Trisha Elric had been kind and sweet, holding an air of command yet gentleness.

This woman however was the exact opposite, she held that same commanding air but it was followed by coldness.

She stared at them with those hard green eyes as she spoke" your pretty short kid, what are you ten?" she said pointedly and bluntly.

It was a tribute to still being in shock that Ed didn't react with anything more than a simple" What?" the woman was being cold and yet speaking as if she knew them.

They watched as she sighed and rubbed her temples" this is going to be a long explanation, so refrain from stupid questions" she finally said as this gained her a glare for the older Elric.

"Who are you?" asked Al softly as the woman turned to him.

"What did I say about questions" she growled as the armor slumped back trying to look small.

Once again it was quiet as Irena spoke" I guess I can't beat around the bush, you want to know who I am young man" she looked towards Al as she frowned slightly at the red soul fire eyes that started back.

"I'm Irena, Irena Elric your grandmother"


End file.
